Arm'Cheddon (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Troyjan | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = King | Education = | Origin = Troyjan | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Gary Frank | First = Incredible Hulk #413 | HistoryText = Armageddon was just a teenager when his father died in a space battle, leaving him to assume the throne of the Troyjan empire. The monarchy was on the verge of collapse, but Armageddon was a warrior-born. He led his troops to countless victories of neighboring worlds, galaxies and even solar systems. Armageddon was so busy expanding his kingdom, he did not even notice when his wife died in childbirth after delivering twin sons. Even the boys' education was left to his trusted friend and advisor, Lord Vittio. Armageddon's sons would not be noticed again by him until a mission to Earth left one of them dead and the other in love with his twin's murderer. Trauma, the son that survived, wanted to marry his brother's killer, Atalanta of the Pantheon, which made Armageddon think his son was a fool.However, he hesitantly gave Trauma permission to do as he wished. Trauma kidnapped Atalanta and brought her back to his home world, and even Armageddon was impressed by the physical appearance of the woman. Despite his first thoughts on the subject, Armageddon was willing to stand by his son's decision even when the Hulk, Silver Surfer and the Starjammers stood in front of him demanding Atalanta's release. To show just how serious he was, Armageddon fired cosmic blasts at both Hulk and the Surfer, holding them at bay. Only after Hulk convinced Trauma to meet him in personal combat did Armageddon reluctantly release his hold on the Green Goliath. Soon after the Hulk was freed, Cassiopeia, also of the Pantheon, liberated the Silver Surfer. The Surfer was about to show Armageddon what true power was, but the sudden scream of agony from Trauma stopped everyone in there tracks. Trauma had fallen on a piece of his own broken armor, and it pierced his heart. As he was dying, Trauma asked his father to give Atalanta, and her friends, safe passage home, and Armageddon granted his son's last wish. Armageddon didn't know how much he truly cared for his son until he was gone. A while later, Armageddon invaded Freehold, the former home of the Leader, and he discovered a machine to reanimate the dead. He intended to use the Hulk's power to activate the machine and bring Trauma back to life. The Hulk agreed, but once strapped into the machine, the Hulk forced too much of his energy into the machine which caused an overload followed by an explosion. Trauma's body was incinerated in the blast, and even as Armageddon applauded Hulk's deception, he still insisted the Hulk would one day die by his hand. Heart of the Monster When the powers of a wishing well were set loose, Arm'Cheddon was one of the villains brought to Earth by its magic. He defeated and depowered She-Hulk and A-Bomb as part of his revenge scheme again the Hulk. He then revealed that he had reconfigured his power-channeling abilities so that he could channel the Hulk's energy; the stronger the Hulk got, the stronger he got. When the Red She-Hulk interfered with the conflict he hit her with the full force of his power. In a rage, the Hulk defeated Arm'Cheddon. Arm'Cheddon was later seen imprisoned in the Dark Dimension after Umar removed Hulk from Earth. | Powers = Armageddon possesses vast superhuman strength and durability. He has withstood a powerful blow from the Worldbreaker Hulk, and a point blank blast that redirected Hulk's energy. Armageddon also has the deadly Troyjan ability to channel and release vast amounts of cosmic energy through his body. His brute power has stalemated the Silver Surfer in combat, and he managed to withstand a blast fueled by the Surfer's massive power right after overloading the Surfer with his own Power Cosmic. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Armageddon can fit a gun housing onto his forearm, and he can discharge blasts of destructive force through it. It is possible this covering helps to aim the energy blasts more accurately. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}